I honestly Love you
by suzy5
Summary: A song fic


I honestly love you

Ginny Weasley watched as Harry Potter kissed Cho Chang on the cheek before joining them for dinner at the Griffindor table.

Cho walked by their table, glancing at them all and then sniffing slightly said to Ginny "You think you are so great but you are not even pretty"

Ginny looked at the older girl in confusion as Harry walked over and said "Cho, leave Ginny out of this"

"Right Potter that is rich. If you left her out of this we would still be together" she said screaming before storming out of the dining hall.

Everyone looked over at their table before resuming to their dinner.

Ginny sighed loudly before taking a bite of her meatloaf. Harry had been extra attentive to her since last week. Walking her to class, waiting for her after quidditch practice, helping her with her potions homework.

In fact, most of Hogwarts thought that they were an item, except for the fact that Cho Chang continued to consistently hang out with them as well.

Was that the reason they had a fight, was it because of her?

Hermione looked over and smiled apologetically at Ginny before remarking to Harry "Did you do it?"

"Do what?" Ginny ask as Harry looked at Ron and Hermione in a panic.

"Ginny it's really none of your business" Ron said shortly as Ginny turned red and walked out the room.

"Ron, did you have to be so rude?" Hermione scolded before walking out as well to comfort the younger girl.

Harry looked torn between going to see if Ginny was ok and finishing his dinner. "Hermione will straighten that out" Ron said confidently before continuing to eat.

"Yes, I suppose so" Harry said shortly before picking up his fork and stuffing mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"Any way as I was saying, it's for the best and if you are really serious and ready for a full commitment it was only fair to start off with a clean slate" Ron said before taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Look I know it had to be done, but it was not exactly easy as you all know how Cho takes things"

"Yes I do" Ron said shuddering slightly before changing the subject to the last game of the Chudley canons.

Later that night, Harry walked down to the common room in hopes that he would be able to fall asleep with out any nightmares. He then heard a soft voice of an angel singing:

Maybe I hang around here  
A little more than I should  
We both know I got somewhere else to go  
But I got something to tell you  
That I never thought I would  
But I believe you really ought to know

I love you  
I honestly love you

Harry gasped as he realized that the voice of this angel was no one other than Ginny Weasley. How in the world am I going to win her back?

Ginny heard a noise and stopped singing as she turned around and saw Harry standing there.

"Oi Harry, I didn't wake you up did I?"

"No I just couldn't sleep"

"Me either, I usually come down and sing sometimes when I feel restless, but I could stop if you want"

"No please don't, your voice is so soothing"

"ok" Ginny murmured before continuing:

You don't have to answer  
I see it in your eyes  
Maybe it was better left unsaid  
This is pure and simple  
And you should realize  
That it's coming from my heart and not my head

I love you  
I honestly love you

As Ginny was singing, Harry felt as though it was directed right at him.

As though she did love him, as much as he loved her.

I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable  
I'm not trying to make you anything at all  
But this feeling doesn't come along everyday  
And you shouldn't blow the chance  
When you've got the chance to say

I love you  
I honestly love you

Ginny watched in disbelief as Harry stood up and walked closer to her before taking her in his arms and holding her as they swayed to her singing.

Ginny closed her eyes and continued softly singing:

If we both were born  
In another place and time  
This moment might be ending in a kiss  
But there you are with yours  
And here I am with mine  
So I guess we'll just be leaving it at this

"Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

"But what about Cho?"

"What about Cho?"

"Aren't you two a couple?"

"No"

"When did you two break up?"

"Last week…"

"But today at the breakfast table…"

"I know and I apologize for that, she knew I was in love with you and she wasn't happy" Harry then leaned down and softly kissed Ginny on the lips, who was still in shock.

Harry then pulled back, his green eyes dimming slightly and said "I thought you felt the same way…I'm sorry"

Ginny watched as he turned and then ran over to him, tackling him to the ground "Harry, you big oaf, you don't just say I love you to someone who has been in love with you forever and then walk away. I was just a little slow on the uptake. I have always loved you"

Harry smiled joyously before capturing her lips in another kiss.

"Did you see that kiss our son just gave?"

"I am so proud of him, Ginny is his soul mate as you are mine" Lily said softly before singing the last refrain:

I honestly love you  
I honestly love you


End file.
